


ENTR-DSX: Life Aboard The Enterprise Deep Space X Station

by Tarvok



Series: ENTR-DSX [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Epistolary, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain's Personal Log:</p>
<p>Well, I ought to get started with this, I suppose. We've just side-docked the bridge and Scotty's getting the saucer portion of the Enterprise fully attached to the Enterprise DSX's front docking station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ENTR-DSX: Life Aboard The Enterprise Deep Space X Station

**Author's Note:**

> The "X" is a Roman Numeral.

ENTR-DSX: Life Aboard The Enterprise Deep Space X Station

By Tarvok

Rated Mature. M/M. Character study. Slice of Life. Epistolary. Nu!Trek.

 

 

Captain's Personal Log:

Well, I ought to get started with this, I suppose. We've just side-docked the bridge and Scotty's getting the saucer portion of the Enterprise fully attached to the Enterprise DSX's front docking station. Pretty soon we'll be able to move around without any threat of suddenly being thrown into the _vastness of space._

Or as Spock has told me, we'll be able to walk around and not get knocked around due to faulty inertial dampeners. Mine sounded more exciting!

Anyway, I've got some reports to make and people to get settled. This is so exciting! It really is. This is the first upgrade in Starfleet station technology, and I get to be a part of it... I wonder what my dad would've thought of it. Of me living on a space station ship.

"It is not a 'space station ship,' Captain, as we are in orbit, not moving freely through space."

I say it _is,_ because the Enterprise is still my ship, just docked to a station. So there.

And now you're rolling your eyes at me.

Okay, okay. Vulcans don't “roll their eyes,” but he was doing it, I swear.

Kirk out.

 


End file.
